Amor Sádico
by Dayan Camille
Summary: Después de la dolorosa perdida de las muertes de su familia, Bulma decidió aislarse de la ciudad en donde vivía para regresar a su antiguo hogar; la Recidence Parov Brief en donde pasó allí su niñez. La enorme mansión no es todo los que parece en el día y la joven protagonista comenzará a vivir el verdadero horror originado por cinco sensuales vampiros. U.A


**Notas de la autora:** _Hola, gente de Fanfiction, nos encontramos en mi segundo Fanfic, ahora tratándose de Vegeta y Bulma en un universo alterno. Siempre me gustó esta peculiar y encantadora pareja. Bueno la verdad siempre me gustó las literaturas en donde lleva al mundo de la imaginación y la fantasía en donde exista magos, vampiros, hombres lobos, hadas, hechizos, brujas etc y mi historia se tratará una de ellas, no me agrada mucho el cliché ya que aburren, pero de todas formas crearé un poco más "original" al principio dará esa impresión pero espero que no se engañen. Deseo con ansias que está historia sea bienvenida._

 **Summary:** _La joven Bulma Brief a decidido vivir lejos de la ciudad, esta decisión la había tomado Después de la muerte su familia, pero, allí, en ese lugar pacífico, no es todo lo que parece, el peligro de lo anormal comienzan a atormentarla y sobretodo, un sádico amor la dejará entre la espada y la pared. ¿Podrá ella salir de las garras del destino? ¿Podrá ella resistirse a ese retorcido amor? ¡Descubranlo! Y espero sus primero Reviews._

 _Sin más, aquí vamos..._

* * *

— **O0O—**

" **AMOR SÁDICO"**

 **Sin ti**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Mil colores se despierta en mi interior cuando estás tú, por ti empiezo el amanecer con la alegría de los ángeles, a tu lado supe lo que significaba vivir y sentí lo que se siente volar al firmamento con aquellas esperanzas e ilusiones. Soñar contigo y llegar a ti, es una realidad que lucho para que sea siempre eterno. Sin ti, mi alma se apaga y deja de vivir, quiero llegar a tu lado y perderme en tu mirada que refleja el contraste de mi mundo entero, donde mi corazón encuentra en algo que creer, una inspiración, una fuerza, mucha fé. Pedí a Dios que siempre estés a mi lado porque te necesito, como lluvia en el desierto, porque tú me das una fuerza, una razón para llegar hasta el final, se que acompañada de ti seremos invencibles. Solo quiero que estés en mi, en mi universo, en mi sentir._

Esa era las palabras más hermosas y tiernas que su madre le había dedicó dos días antes de su muerte, las aprecia tanto que hasta lo sabe de memoria, las guarda con recelo y amor. Jamás olvidaría aquel día en que su sonrisa quedó pegada en su mente y sus ojos iguales de azules que los suyos, le brindaron dulzura, amor, calidez. Aún le es imposible creer que su padre y ella junto a su hermana ya no estén, odia la vida por no irse de su cuerpo y partir con ellos al cielo. Su cuerpo tiembla del amargo sabor que abraza su alma, estaba cansada de vivir, no encuentra ningún propósito o por algo que vivir. Tiene miedo atravesar el camino que le tocó, sola para siempre. La tormenta atacaba y más fuerte se hacía aún, el dolor la volvía reacia a querer enfrentar la realidad y aceptar su condena de vivir sin su familia para siempre. No estaba lista, no estaba preparada.

Es cierto que tiene dos grandes amigos a quien aprecia tanto, pero, la familia es otro sentimiento más fuerte, más apego y en donde existe un lazo inquebrantable más que la muerte misma.

Siempre se repite esta pregunta:— ¿Porque no morí yo también? ¿En verdad mi destino era la lúgubre soledad? —Nadie podría comprender lo que ella siente, lo que sufre, lo que lucha en todas las noches solo para poder conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos la desvelan y las lágrimas la queman. Nuevamente estaba allí ahogándose en su dolor, su mamá no querría esto y se maldigo al recordarlo. Era un vacío que dejaba su existencia en la nada y sus esperanzas se desvanecía a cada amanecer.

—"Recordarlos, es una forma de tenerlos presentes en mi corazón"—Juntó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho cerrando sus ojos. Tenía la clara perfección que vivir en esa residencia lejos de la Capital del Oeste despertaría los recuerdo de su niñez, pero, allí estaba lo que algún día fue su felicidad y aquellos memorables días de su infancia junto a las personas que atesora en su ser, su familia. Era todo lo que quedaba de ellos, allí, en Residence Parov Brief.

—Bulma ¿Crees que estarás bien aquí?— La voz de su amiga la sobresalta un poco. Levanta la mirada y sonrió levemente, no quería preocuparla.

—No te preocupes Milk.

La joven de cabello y ojos negro, detalló la enorme mansión que los Brief difuntos heredó a la más pequeña y segunda hija. Era demasiado amplio y algo tétrico a su pensar, la escalera que guía hasta las 30 habitaciones de la residencia, los ventanales detrás de aquellas cortinas rojas. Los innumerables muebles de algarrobo y pino, el enorme cuadro encima de la chimenea, las alfombra de color sangre hechas de un buen textil en Francia y que caían con elegancia de los escalones hasta el suelo ¿De verdad pensaba vivir allí y encima lejos de la ciudad?.

—Este lugar es muy grande para ti sola, Bulma.

—No estaré sola Milk, la servidumbre estarán conmigo, además, tú dijiste que vendrías a diario a visitarme y yo a tí, no quiero perderme para nada tu embarazo— Dió una ligera mirada a su enorme vientre, su primer hijo.

—Si—Amplió su sonrisa acariciando su panza de arriba a bajo— Goku estará tan feliz cuando nazca.

—Por supuesto Milk, no hay duda de ello.

—Mi Lady— El mayordomo anciano, vestido de aquel traje negro y pulcro, con un aspecto distinguido y fino, se dirigió a la muchacha con respeto.

—Dime Dantes.

—El joven Goku dejó sus maletas en su habitación y ordené a las sirvientas que desempacara sus pertenencias, ¿Ahí algo más que se le ofrece?— Cuestionó poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda con su refinado porte.

—No tenías porque, podría haberlo hecho yo, en fin ¿podrías traerle algo de beber a Milk?.

—No tienes por qué Bulma, estoy bien.

—Vamos amiga, un vaso de jugo o agua te haría bien, además quiero a ese niño muy fuerte—Sonrió levemente frotando el vientre de la mujer con suavidad— Trae también unos bocadillos, hace rato que deseo probarlos.

—Como usted diga Madame, con su permiso—Dio la vuelta pero detuvo su paso al oír su nombre.

—Dantes, por favor no seas tan formal y dirigete a mi solo como "Bulma"— Alegó con amabilidad.

—Lo siento mi Lady, pero, eso no está en el protocolo y etiqueta, las reglas son estrictas para la servidumbre y eso también me incluye, ahora, con su permiso—Dijo servicial y con aquella voz pomposa, retirándose al acto.

—Es terco, mejor no insistas amiga, y pensar que te conoce desde que eras una bebé aún así no prefiere tutearte.

—El jamás cambiará, en fin, creo que tendré que prepararme para los exámenes finales, ya llega fin de año y debo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido a causa de...—Calló, aún le dolía.

—Bulma querida, vamos anímate, sé que es difícil y que ya haces tres meses desde ese trágico accidente, pero, ¿No crees que tu familia desearían tu felicidad?— La compadeció y sin evitarlo la abrazó.

—Si lo sé Milk, es que… es muy difícil, siento un enorme vacío, como si me faltará algo— Su voz se iba apagando y un venidero llanto sería inminente por la cual la morena optó por regañarla.

—Sabes que, al parecer solamente sabes hablar y hablar— Se alejó de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué?— Bramó Bulma secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si yo fuera tu madre, te diría que, eres una tonta, estúpida y más ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la vida sigue?. ¿Dónde está la Bulma que alardeaba ser fuerte?.

—Yo...—Bajó la cabeza, ella tenía razón ¿Donde estaba su antigua yo?.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te desconozco! Ni siquiera eres tú ¿Que pasó con mi amiga?

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—No, yo también pasé por eso Bulma, también sufrí cuando mamá se fué ¿Crees que no me duele? Es obvio que si, pero, no voy a estar todo el maldito tiempo llorando por su pérdida, ella no me lo perdonaría —Dijo con firmeza sin dar su brazo a torcer, sabía que la estaba lastimando con la cruel realidad, tan solo esperaba animarla y no lo contrario.

—Bulma, no me salgas ahora con que no te comprendo por qué si lo hago, puedo sentirlo y te entiendo, solo intenta sonreír y disfrutar de los pequeños momentos alegres que tienes la oportunidad de vivir—La aconsejó un poco más calmada, la otra joven solo respiró hondo en resignación. Lo haría, tomaría su consejo.

—Oye Bulma, ¿Tienes algo de comer? Es que… me estoy muriendo de hambre— Un joven de perfil alegre e inocente bajando por las escaleras, interrumpió la charla entre ambas.

—¡Goku!— Lo regañó su esposa ante su atrevimiento— ¿No hay en ningún momento que no dejes de pensar en comida?

—Lo siento Milk, es que tengo hambre—Se defendió aparentemente inocente.

La chica de cabellos azules rió por lo bajo ante la despreocupada reacción del muchacho.

—No te preocupes Goku, Ve a la cocina y pide que te preparen algo, Susan no tardará en hacerte ese favor.

—Ah! Gracias Bulma, eres la mejor— Dicho esto partió al mencionado lugar como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, haciendo carcajear un poco a la chica.

La larga charla entre amigas y un Goku devorando todo haciendo que la cocinera se agotara, llegó a su fin. La pareja de esposos partieron a su hogar antes que se hiciera más de noche y Bulma, charló hasta el cansancio con Susan ya que esta era lo más parecido a una madre y antes de dormir, un baño en la tina no le cayó nada mal.

El cielo fue cubierto por un manto crepúsculo. El jardín cuidado con esmero; abundan las exuberantes rosas y las gardenias que rodean en una fuente de agua que se esparcía con el frío rocío de la noche, bajo la neblina vista por la reluciente luz de la luna. Una maravillosa vista que estaba siendo apreciada por unos hermosos y titilantes ojos azules en la enorme ventana. Encogió sus hombros acomodando el tapado de tejido encima de aquella pijama de vestido, dejando al desnudos sus largas y delgadas piernas, donde la luz nocturna brillaba en su tersa piel. Su mente formó la imaginación de sus recuerdos, dejando ver el fantasma de su madre cuidando aquellas rosas y flores con tanta amabilidad y paciencia, mientras en el patio bajo la los rayos lividos del sol veraniego, se escuchaba un melodioso tarareo de la dulce voz de su madre dejando en ella las huellas, y el bienestar que sucumbía su interior quedando en paz consigo misma. Era inevitable que un sentimiento indecible de nostalgia y melancólia, brillara en sus luceros, las emociones y sensaciones vividas en el pasado provocaba estragos, ahora, en el abismo de la soledad, era inminente que una gota caliente se escurriera de sus ojos.

Un maullido sucumbió sus oídos, parpadeó varias veces tratando de no caer en el amargor venidero y respiró hondo consiguiendo así su objetivo. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con Tama, el pequeño gato de su difunto padre. Sonrió y se inclinó hasta el felino tomándolo entre sus manos.

—Hola Tama—El gato solo ronroneó como respuesta. Morfeo se hizo presente y bostezó con pesadez, los orbes zafiros de Bulma se posicionaron en la cama de dos plazas sin siquiera ninguna arruga en las sábanas blancas y los doseles rosados cada punta sellaban las luz. Avanzó a su lecho junto al mínimo entre brazos dispuesta a pasar la noche en compañía de aquel peculiar animal a su lado. Una vez tapada por las sábanas y el cobertor, dispuesta cerrar sus ojos, un ruido de algo de vidrio quebrarse se oyó en el pasillo del frente.

—¡Genial! ¿Ahora que?— Bufó ella incorporándose, calzó sus pies con las pantuflas de felpa.

Salió de su alcoba y no halló nada, tan solo la tenue luz nocturna, caminó hasta llegar las escaleras, escuchó los chasquidos de la leña quemándose en el fuego de la chimenea, siendo el Living iluminado por esta. Era una noche escalofriante en la mansión, el viento zumbando allá afuera y la luna llena siendo tapado por unas nubes negras en cruce lento y pasivo. Bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la sala y se cubrió los hombros con su tapado. Miró a los alrededores, los rincones demasiados negros y el vacío amplio del silencio hizo que tomara un miedo infantil.

—Dante, ¿Eres tú?— Musitó desconfiada entrando el pavor en su pecho. Se acercó al sofá de cuero y algo húmedo estremeció la piel de la planta de unos de sus pies, bajó la mirada y el temor la embargó, sangre, era sangre. Selló sus labios con la palma de su mano para no dejar escapar un grito. Tragó grueso e intentó tomar el control de su cuerp aproximándose hasta el centro del Living en donde ya el suelo estaba siendo tapado por una alfombra étnica.

—¿Susan?—Preguntó esperando respuestas, pero eso jamás llegó.

—Quieta, pequeña— Una voz firme, varonil y sombría a sus espaldas la espantó, provocando estragos e impresión que la hizo sobresaltar. Volteó inmediatamente y allí sus ojos mar se abrieron como platos, cuatro jóvenes vestidos de traje de vestir casi o igual de la misma manera, pero unos de ellos realmente llenó de horror en su interior, un chico de cabello azabache y largo hasta lo hombros, con aquellos ojos fríos y azules, relamió la sangre que caía en la comisura de su labio inferior, ostentado dos par de colmillos grandes y filosos. Todos la miraban y saboreaban con la mirada, con intenciones perversas en su mente, su corazón arremetió contra su pecho y su instinto decía que escapase lo antes posible, pero sus piernas no respondieron tan solo quedó estática, sin siquiera poder evitar que ese mismo chico de mirada celeste a una velocidad que no logró percibir, se acercó a ella e impregnando su nariz con el olor dulce y fragante de su cuello. Cerró sus París para intensificar su sentido del olfato, era una criatura sumamente exótica y bella, perfecta para él.

—Deliciosa pequeña—Murmuró contra su oído, entonces no supo si se refería como cortejo o porque en realidad era su cena. El aliento cálido que la perforó, movió cada fibra de su piel. Su garganta no pronunciaba ni siquiera una sola palabra y la lúcida sonrisa fingida cambió a una sociópata dibujaba en sus labios, eso provocó amedrentarla hasta los huesos. El nerviosismo era muy evidente y su agitado suspiro la delató, sus orbes de mar brillaron de la humedad que las lágrimas amenazaban en escapar.

Su piel captó el filo de aquellos colmillos y la mano gélida rodear su pequeña cintura, hizo vibrar su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de matarla. Cerró sus ojos por instinto, incrédula ante esos seres que siempre creyó que tan sólo era una mitología humana.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Como saben siempre inicio con algo corto, así que si desean ahorcarme lo entiendo XD. Aún así espero que el primer Cap le haya gustado o déjenme saber sus opiniones mis lectores. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo y ya para la semana entrante publicaré el segundo capítulo de "Corazón sin amor" sin falta._


End file.
